Harry Potter Book Six
by DragonGoddessFire
Summary: An attack at the Dursley's. The reason - to kill Dursley's and slay harry Potter. What happens when the members of Order have to interfere?


* * *

— CHAPTER ONE —

_ The Worst Birthday_

* * *

The wind blew with vigour and the surroundings of Private Drive were filled with people walking around carrying umbrellas and rain coat. Unlike the rest of the summers this summer was attacked by angry storm of wind and thundering rain. The external sound and gush was just like the environment inside Number four Private Drive.

Harry Potter, a skinny black haired, bespectacled teenager with sparkling green eyes was locked in his room fighting his emotions. Harry Potter was a wizard who went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which none of us ordinary muggles – non-magical people – have known or seen. He stared determinedly outside his window at the small people moving around but his vision wasn't fixed. He was feeling extremely devastated after his previous summer and this day was one of those down timed days when he couldn't simply put his thoughts away from his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had been Harry's godfather since his birth but unfortunately for Harry, he knew about his godfather only in his third year end, which was two years back. Harry didn't have a loving family like most of the children of his age. Harry's parents had been murdered by the ruthless Dark Lord, Voldemort who was now determined to destroy Harry as well. He was slowly killing Harry by eliminating his friends and relation. Just as Harry had been living happily with his godfather around him, things went very wrong – Sirius Black had fallen through a veil and was said to never return.

Harry's vision blurred slightly at the thought of the fresh wound caused by Voldemort. He was going to kill him, Harry knew that. He was the only person who could kill him anyway, that is according to a prophecy made by Trelawney, an infamous seer. The tears in his eye never fell down since he never let them fall down. They always stayed in his eyes burning and hurting. It provoked him more than anything and determined him to destroy – do something ruthless – to Voldemort.

"I'm not going to sit here and just think about Sirius. He wouldn't want me to think about it. He –" he mumbled talking to himself something he found himself doing very often now since there was no one else who could share his pain but himself, "I killed him," he said hating himself more than ever. Harry believed that it was because of him that Sirius turned up in the Department of Mysteries and thus fell into the veil. He was the one who had stupidly believed some vision of Sirius being kept at Department of Mysteries by Voldemort and being tortured to get something from inside Department of Mysteries. He fell right into the trap set by Voldemort and that resulted in Sirius coming to save _him_. And in the end … he was gone.

Even on this day, on his birthday, Harry wasn't happy. The wishes sent to him by his friends and those wonderful presents given by them didn't help in anyway. The loss, the pain simply couldn't be avoided. How would he enjoy his birthday when he had practically no family? Of course there was his Aunt and Uncle and cousin but Sirius … he was more like a family. The Dursley's didn't actually like Harry.

There was a knock on the door but Harry took no heed. He had no idea as to what was going around him. He was too engrossed in his own miserable world of guilt and sadness. A person whom he had loved and respected more than anything had just disappeared.

"Potter!" roared a voice from the other side of the door. There was no mistaking as to who the owner of the voice was – Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley was a very large beefy man with many chins and a moustache which huffed when he was angry. Vernon was Harry's mother's sister's husband – in other words Harry's uncle, which was very unfortunate since Vernon looked down at Harry like a filthy, diseased, and good for nothing nephew. Vernon and his family hated Magic and felt that Harry was nothing but an incurable disease. Harry though was used to the taunts of Vernon. He had even developed a considerable resistance to stay calm with his uncle and his family but sometimes – _sometimes_ – his resistance didn't work and he just went ballistic.

The door opened with a bang and out stood Vernon looking very angry since Harry hadn't even bothered to acknowledge his presence. His blue veins in the temple steadily bulged until his face looked purple.

Harry calmly turned his face to Vernon for the first time and spoke in a bored voice, "What is it now?" he asked.

"I will not be spoken to like that boy!" Vernon growled and Harry remained staring at him and Vernon scowled and continued, "You haven't been doing nothing these days. What do you consider yourself as? Some kind of Lord, I suppose? You can't just sit like you're not bothered," Vernon said. The Dursley's had left Harry alone – ignored rather – since they were frightened by the threat but apparently Vernon had found enough guts to speak to Harry.

"I'm not feeling good," Harry said simply.

"_Not feeling good_? Hah!" Vernon exploded, "You're just sitting on your butt doing nothing and how can you feel good? Now get down and help your aunt in her work and clean the front house!" his uncle ordered. Usually Vernon never even bothered to come and ask Harry to do something. But this summer the members of Order – an Anti-Voldemort organization – had threatened Vernon that if he didn't take good care of Harry he would be in for trouble. That had made Vernon bearable but just _bearable_.

Harry wanted to tell his uncle off and sit in peace but then he thought about it. Probably some work could get his mind a bit free. And one look at Vernon he was sure he had to do it or Vernon would surely blast in anger. Harry sighed and nodded slowly.

"Good. I'll expect you down in a minute," with that said his uncle slammed the door and left. Harry looked back outside at the rain which steadily poured down. Was it some kind of sign? Was all this untimely thunder, rain and storm an omen of something bad? Or was it just reflecting what he felt?

He walked downstairs slowly and almost reluctantly and into the front hall. Dudley, Harry's fool of a cousin who very resembled his father in size was seated in his usual place in front of the television, his blonde hair just visible. His aunt, Petunia, was in the kitchen doing two things simultaneously – one, cooking; two, pressing her nose grossly against the window trying to take a better look at their neighbours house.

"Dad, I need some–" Dudley turned away from the television and stopped whining when he looked at Harry standing in the hall. Dudley just looked at Harry like he was seeing him for the first time.

"Uh, hey Dudley," Harry said awkwardly. Harry had never actually spoken to Dudley after his return home for summer. This was the first time in months that Harry was seeing him and so was Dudley.

He just nodded rudely and turned back to face the television. Harry was sure that Dudley was eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. Apparently his uncle must have told them about the threat Moody, Lupin and Weasley – members of Order – gave him.

Harry sighed and shook his head slightly and walked inside the kitchen. He was deciding whether or not he must disrupt his aunt from her deep peeping work but the decision seemed so difficult right now. But before he could talk he felt a sudden searing pain in his scar.

"Argh!" he whimpered clutching his forehead tightly but Aunt Petunia took no heed at all. He shut his eyes tightly wanting the pain to go away. This was the first time in the month that his scar hurt so badly. He frequently had throbbing sensation in his head but it was strong now. Was it a sign that Voldemort was coming here? He knew it wasn't possible but he didn't have any idea as to what it was. During his fourth year his scar had hurt and Voldemort was somewhere two hundred miles away. Was he there now also? Slowly he opened his eyes ignoring the pain and was about to open his mouth when Aunt Petunia screeched.

Harry's hand immediately shot to the place where he usually placed his wand, all his senses alert and ready. After last summers events he kept it with him because he knew that Voldemort was out there waiting to attack – waiting to destroy him.

"Vernon! Vernon!" she cried looking alarmed at something on the other side of the window. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak to her for the second time when this time Vernon stopped him by dashing past Harry.

"What is it Petunia dear?" Vernon asked urgently.

"Look! Just look at it!" she said pointing to something.

"Whoa Petunia, aren't they the Hudson's?" he asked staring outside.

"Of course, you see that _car_ Vernon?" she asked hysterically.

It took Harry a minute to guess that this was one of his aunt's gossip sessions in process. The Hudson's were the Dursley's poor neighbor about whom Petunia spoke like they were beggers. And now they were supposed to be having a car, or so Harry thought. He felt absolutely annoyed by his aunt's behaviour but didn't speak his opinion.

"I'll go and talk to Robert," Vernon said importantly and stormed out and Petunia followed him out after a while. They didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Harry was filled with an overloading sensation of just strangling them since Vernon had simply called him down for nothing. He was already in a foul mood and his uncle's actions weren't helping him in anyway. He re-entered the hall not bothering to look around him and headed upstairs to his room.

Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl was back in her cage after her long blissful fly outside. Harry didn't want her to stay here and so he let her out to be free. She probably had come since she was bored or something. He shrugged those thought away and checked if there was some food in her cage. When he found none he decided to get something from downstairs.

Dudley was still sitting on his couch in front of the television like a statue not moving a bit. Harry shook his head at his cousin's addiction to television and went straight to the kitchen. He got some bread crumbs and then headed upstairs.

He placed the crumb on the small bowl in the cage and then smiled slightly since there was someone with him at last. But his smile soon left his face when a high piercing shriek met his ears from downstairs.

He rolled his eyes irritated, "Oh not again," he mumbled.

"Potter! Come right here!" Vernon yelled wildly.

_ What now?_ Harry wondered and wordlessly he rushed downstairs. The sight that met him was confusing. Petunia was hugging Dudley and crying while Vernon was trying to calm his wife down. It was completely a crazy sight for Harry since Dudley wasn't even responding to her presence but watching the television.

"Er, you called me?" he asked making them look at him for the first time since he arrived from his room.

"Look at _him_," Vernon roared pointing to Dudley who still didn't move.

"What about him?" Harry asked in a jaded voice.

"He's not talking to us!" he said his face growing larger every minute.

"So? What am I supposed to do if he's such a disrespecting son?" Harry snapped.

"It's because of _you_ he isn't talking to us!"

"Me?" Harry laughed sarcastically, "What did I do to him now?" he asked looking at Dudley now.

"You did something to him with that you-know-what," he said and for the second time Harry was totally confused for as far as he saw Dudley was perfectly all right.

"He's putting up an act," Harry declared.

"See what you did to him!" Petunia said as tears fell down her eyes.

The sight that met Harry's eyes widened him. Dudley's eyes were wide open but they were shallow and – lifeless.

"What happened?" Harry croaked.

"_What happened?_ I must be asking _you_!" Vernon yelled.

Anger rose in Harry's veins. This was the second time in two years that the Dursley's were blaming Harry for what he didn't do. Last summer it was because of the effect of the Wizarding Prison's guards – Dementors. And now they're simply accusing him.

"I _did not_ do it!" Harry bawled.

"You _were_ the only person here when we went to check on with the neighbor!" Vernon said accusingly.

"That doesn't mean it was me!" Harry yelled his voice above Vernon's.

"Diddy, My Popkin speak to mommy," yowled Aunt Petunia.

For the first time Harry felt that Aunt Petunia was crying for a reason. Dudley was ill right now and Harry knew it wasn't some muggle illness. It was caused by some magic. He turned around before any of them could stop him and rushed to his room.

"Hedwig! I want you to deliver a message to Dumbledore," Harry said gasping for breath as Hedwig looked at him tiredly.

"Please Hedwig, this is serious!" Harry said as he hunted for a quill and a piece of parchment and urgently scribbled down a letter Dumbledore. His scar felt better now but it was still stinging. He didn't include that piece of information since he thought that when Dumbledore was here he would tell him anyway.

_ Professor Dumbledore,_

_ Dudley is acting odd and I've a suspicion that it has something to do with dark magic. I am to some extent sure about it. This is urgent. Send someone here soon!_

_ Harry._

It sounded good enough for now and anyway he wasn't writing for a competition. Harry quickly rolled the parchment and turned to Hedwig who was finally looking alert and ready to go back to her job.

"Give this to Dumbledore, _Dumbledore,_ and no one Hedwig," Harry warned and Hedwig hooted indignantly for doubting her efficiency and then nodded and left to send the message. All Harry could do now was to wait. He walked back downstairs and the sounds of a sobbing Petunia could be heard.

"I sent a message to Dumbledore. He'll be here soon and Dudley will be all right," Harry said comfortingly. He wasn't heartless to just turn cold towards them for accusing him right now because they were the only ones who were family for him now – After Sirius.

Petunia sobbed harder clutching Dudley firmly and Harry frowned looking around. For the first time Harry noted that Vernon Dursley wasn't there.

"Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked looking at Petunia.

Petunia glared at him, "Our new neighbor came in here and offered to help. Both of them have gone to find a doctor," Petunia said blowing her nose in Dudley's shirt.

"Hudson's?" Harry asked confused. Hudson's and Dursley's were never in good terms. What was it now?

"I said _new_, Hudson's left because they didn't have enough money," Petunia scowled slightly at the mention of their name

"Oh ... _oh_," Harry said. Harry felt sorry for the next neighbor since it won't be long before they too came on the bad lists of the Dursley's. There were very few who went along with Dursley's and Harry wondered briefly if they were one of those selfish people who'd go along with the like wise gossiping Dursley's.

There was a sound outside and Harry instantly sprang to his feet. He rushed to the door and opened it to see a bespectacled old man with long shiny white beard and a huge cap, the very familiar image of Dumbledore standing there looking at him. Behind him Harry could see a couple of more people and also Moody, with his magical eye looking around while his normal eye fixed on Harry, Lupin holding his battered suitcase and his hair looking more grey than before, and Mr. Weasley with balding red hair.

"I got your message Harry," Dumbledore said, "Could we?" he asked gesturing towards people standing outside.

"Of course Professor," Harry managed to croak and stood aside opening the door wide enough for them to enter.

At least a half a dozen of people entered and Harry vaguely remembered each of their faces. After letting the last person in Harry closed the door and turned around to see Lupin standing there with a worried frown on his tired face. The full moon had only just passed and it was obvious that Lupin – a werewolf – would be tired.

"Are you all right Harry?" Lupin asked looking at him.

Harry nodded his head, "I'm fine. It's Dudley, he – he looks lifeless," Harry explained looking past him at the people. He could hear Aunt Petunia's screams.

"Don't _touch_ my son!" she shrieked and Harry flinched slightly.

"Petunia, listen to me, we're going to heal your son," the familiar voice of Dumbledore was telling and Harry strained his ears to hear more.

"It was because of _you_ all this happened!" she screamed at Dumbledore.

"Pass him to us – _Petunia!_ Common–" a small sob followed and then Dumbledore spoke again, "Good now relax everything is going to be fine,"

"Harry?" Lupin called brining Harry back to his present location.

"Um, sorry Professor I was – I was listening to them," he said nodding inside.

"I guessed that but you can call me Remus or Lupin like I already asked you to Harry," Lupin said.

Harry bit his tongue, "I'm used to _Professor_, Professor Lupin, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Lupin held his hand up asking him to stop, "Stop calling me Professor and stop apologizing," Lupin said sternly but there was a smile on his face.

Harry managed a small grin, "All right Remus," Harry said and that earned a beam from Lupin.

"We'll get inside now shall we?" he said and Harry nodded.

Remus and Harry entered to find Aunt Petunia sitting quietly on the couch looking at them. Harry was thankful that his uncle wasn't here because if it was Vernon he wouldn't have let them touch Dudley. He turned to look at the various healers tending to Dudley and then turned to look at Dumbledore who stood inspecting the healers work with his hands crossed across his chest.

"He'll live," growled Moody his magical eye twirling madly in the socket examining the nook and corner of the house.

Harry nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Dudley might not be the best of person but still Harry was grateful that he was all right. He wondered if he'd miss Dudley's taunting for a while but he never got to think further since Dumbledore was walking over to him.

"Harry," he said and Harry nodded looking at him.

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

"I believe your aunt there–" he turned in her direction and so did Harry. Petunia was determinedly at Dudley as if she was guarding him. Dumbledore turned back to Harry and sighed, "She wouldn't understand if I said what's wrong with Dudley," he said.

"What's happened Professor?" Harry asked not really sure if he wanted to hear about it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half moon glasses his blue eyes holding the secret, "He has been petrified Harry," he said softly.

Hundreds of questions rose in Harry's mind. _Petrified!_ How can Dudley be petrified? Were there any basilisks in the house? He looked around and found nothing out of normal. How could -?

"How can a basilisk enter here?" Harry asked bluntly.

Dumbledore looked at him like he was looking an insolent boy, "Dear boy, a basilisk isn't the only way in which a person can be petrified. There are many other ways to petrify a person," he said slowly and Harry felt absolutely stupid. All the old memories of his second year had returned. It was during that period that many muggle born wizards and witches were being petrified by the basilisk.

"Oh, um, I was being intentionally daft," Harry mumbled apologetically.

There was a twinkle in those blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles, "I guess it's all right Harry. Sometimes I find myself being calculatedly thick too," he said cheerfully.

Harry managed a small smile as the tension of the situation seemed to lighten a bit. Only a _ bit_. It still bothered him to know that Voldemort was at his work again.

"Professor Dumbledore? Isn't it possible that they would attack Harry too if they could manage to petrify … Dudley?" Lupin asked looking at Dudley like he was some kind of ghost.

"Ah Remus, I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort is trying to eliminate the family and then come for Harry since once Harry is out of his family's bond … he wouldn't be protected," Dumbledore said. The cheerfulness in his tone and eyes were gone to be replaced with flaring anger.

"Does it mean I can come with you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that can't be done in this position Harry," Dumbledore said mournfully, "You will have to stay here for a while and I will try to send someone to watch over here. I'll inform you about your stay with us later," Dumbledore said comfortingly.

Harry wanted to sulk but he was aware that he wasn't a baby nor could anything change Dumbledore once he'd made his decisions. He sighed dejectedly and nodded his head in approval of his actions though his mind wasn't in approval of Dumbledore's actions. That old man sure knew how to create hope and then destroy it.

"I'll make sure you'll be able to get out of here as soon as possible," Dumbledore added with a sympathetic smile.

"It's – It's frustrating not to anything which is happening out there Professor," Harry poured miserably. He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Lupin giving him a paternal look.

"We'll do what we can Harry," Lupin said and Harry could do nothing except nod.

Dumbledore guided Harry out of the hall and towards the kitchen and Harry wondered why.

"Harry I need to ask you something," Dumbledore said his voice dead serious. Harry remained silently nodding waiting to hear.

"Did you have any – any kind of pain in your scar?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry deliberately wanted to shake his head but he found himself nodding, "Yes, earlier today and many times before. But it was more … severe today," Harry admitted. He didn't tell him that his scar was burning off and on even now. Probably he must have told – probably. But Harry Potter simply didn't want to worry others.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Quite right. Just like I expected," he said absently and then looked at Harry, "You've to be careful Harry. Try and avoid doing magic but if dire need arrives … you'll have to go ahead. I'll speak to Cornelius," he said and Harry nodded again.

He stopped his talk staring intently at Harry and Harry shifted his weight from one foot to another with a note uneasiness, "And I heard from Arabella that you haven't been looking good," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry didn't bother to ask how Mrs. Figg, previously Harry's caretaker when the Dursley's went out, knew about it when Harry had locked himself up in his room since he arrived home.

"You've to get over your grief Harry. I know it's a bit – harsh on you." Harsh would have been the last word Harry used. He was absolutely beleaguered and he had no idea how he was going to get over his godfather's_ death_. Harry remained silent not yielding to give in to any kind of promises he wouldn't or rather he couldn't keep up.

Dumbledore sighed and then slowly placed his hand on Harry's head paternally, "Get over soon Harry," he said and with one last ruffle of his hair he left leaving Harry staring out of the window. He wasn't going to let Voldemort break him down – though he already was broken. No. He wasn't going to let Voldemort attack anyone else – was there anyone left?

Ah, yes. There were the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and about half the member of Order … and after thought … Dursley's. He wouldn't let Voldemort kill – or even touch any of them. _But hadn't he already attacked __ Dudley?_

Would Voldemort ever let him in peace? Yes. If he succeeded in killing Harry. But Harry, he had no idea of dying before getting his revenge. He sighed and shook his head slowly and deliberately trying to shake away those sadistic ideas of slaying Voldemort. Not that it offended him. It just wasn't the time.

Time passed and Harry sat on the couch refusing to talk to anyone. Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore and Moody left owing to some work in the Order. Remus Lupin stayed examining the work and muttering instructions to the people who were asked to watch over Number Four Private Drive. Harry had the blurred memory of the talk and the work of the people around but he simply wasn't to be bothered. He wanted to be left alone.

No. That wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted his godfather back alive and robust. He willed that his parents didn't die nearly fifteen years ago. He wished that he had died with them too. He wanted to lead a perfect life of any sixteen year old boy.

"What do you mean by he isn't here? I haven't seen him since I arrived." Lupin said evenly but something in his voice made Harry to look up and he saw Lupin staring at his aunt looking murderously calm.

Petunia who had paled at the prospect of Dudley being petrified looked even paler at the prospect of speaking to a wizard, "I – he went out to fetch a doctor to examine Dudders – Dudley," Petunia wailed.

Lupin gritted his teeth and looked over at Harry who was making his way towards them, "What is it Professor?" he asked.

Lupin didn't even bother to correct him; "Your dear _uncle_ is missing!" he said a trifle sarcastic when he said 'dear uncle' and looked at Petunia accusingly as if it was her fault all the way.

Harry paled as well and turned to look at the door side as if his uncle would just pop in any minute yelling at the wizards who were in his house.

"Don't fear now. I'll send someone," Lupin grunted composing himself and left.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Petunia moaned staring after Lupin.

"Don't worry aunt. They'll find him," Harry said comfortingly surprising himself. Since when did the urge of comforting come over him?

Oh he knew from when. It was since the death of Sirius. It was since then that he realized that life was short and relatives were precious. He wasn't sure if the Dursley's were good enough to be his family. But they were the only existing blood relative. Not that Sirius was his blood relative, but he had been as good as one. Maybe the Dursley's would change.

He just had to hope beyond belief.

"We found him Harry. He was seen some two hundred miles away from here," Lupin said.

"Was he – is he all right?" Harry croaked looking over at his aunt who was sitting listening to them not really breathing.

"Yes he was injured in a car accident with his neighbor. More details to be yet found," Lupin said.

"What happened?"

Lupin looked at Harry as if contemplating whether to tell him or not. Finally he made his decision, "Voldemort," he whispered so that only Harry and his aunt could hear.

"Oh," Harry said gutturally. "What did he do?"

"Apparently an ugly looking creature stopped them when they were driving through a deserted road and the car stopped automatically. Voldemort then tried to attack Vernon Dursley but our men found them before that," Lupin said.

"Where is he?" Petunia asked hoarsely.

"Hospital,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **My very first attempt to write a HP book. Be good in reviewing and since the story is long ... the updating time might be longer ... bear with me. Does it sound good enough anyway? I hope so since I painfully had to do it myself since my usual reader refused to read ... I had to go through it a few times for any major errors but if there are any please let me know. And please review. I think I'll rate it G but I might change it to PG or PG-13 later ... but it won't be rated R and kiddos can read! Just thought I'd say that. grins

* * *


End file.
